Soundproof
by AprilRyanMyFriend
Summary: A collection of any one-shot and drabble ideas that randomly come to me. All will be FemShep/Ashley. Now officially discontinued. Any further one-shots will be posted as individual stories.
1. Soundproof

**Authors Note: This is my first FanFiction story, reviews are appreciated. My Shepard is a Paragon/Colonist/SoleSurvivor, but I don't describe what she looks like so you can fill in any blanks.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and Characters belong to Bioware.**

_Shepard ran across the barren ground of Akuze screams and gunfire filling the air. She leapt to the side as a Thresher Maw burst from the ground in front of her; jumping back to her feet she fired her assault rifle futilely at the towering monster as she backpedaled._

"Shepard…"

_She looked around for the source of her name, but her search was cut short as she tripped and fell backwards. She leaned up and saw that she had tripped on the body of her commanding officer; his body was a mass of blood and acid, his glazed eyes staring fixedly at the sky._

"Shepard…"

_She ignored the voice calling her name as she scrambled backwards, the continuous firing of her assault rifle blocking out the screams of the rest of her squad as they died. The Thresher Maw loomed over her as it reared back, preparing to cover her with the deadly acid; Shepard kept firing resolutely even though she knew she was going to die. She screamed as the Thresher Maw attacked._

Shepard jerked up right in her bed on the SSV Normandy; she struggled at the arms that were wrapped around her torso until a familiar voice came from behind her, "Shepard calm down it's me!" With a sigh Shepard relaxed against Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

"What was it this time?" Ashley asked, concern coloring her voice.

Shepard shuddered as she remembered the dream, Ash's arms tightened in response to her shudder as she waited for Shepard's answer. Shepard took a deep breath, "It was Akuze, I was running from the Threshers as they attacked my squad, but it was different from what really happened."

"How was it different?"

Shepard turned to see Ashley's concerned face, "The Thresher Maw killed me." Ashley said nothing as she pulled Shepard into another tight embrace. They sat in silence until Shepard pulled away, "What time is it?"

Ash looked at the clock as she replied, "0200." Shepard raised an eyebrow questioningly, Ash broke eye contact and looked away sheepishly, "I was in the Mess when I heard you." Shepard cupped Ash's chin in her hand and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they broke away Shepard looked into Ash's brown eyes, "Thank you Ash."

Ash just smiled in return as Shepard pulled her down next to her with an arm wrapped around her. Silence filled the cabin as they lay in each other arms until something dawned on Shepard.

"Ash?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"You heard me in the Mess Hall?"

"Yeah."

"These walls are soundproof Ash."

Ash just giggled quietly and snuggled closer to Shepard, a content smile on her face.


	2. Swimming

**Author's Note: For those who are waiting on The Most Dangerous Game, I'm sorry about the delay and I am working on it, I promise.**

**I decided to turn Soundproof into a collection of one-shots and drabbles for Femshep/Ashley. It will be updated as inspiration hits me.**

**This was written on my friend BlackCat12's computer while sitting in her living room with our other friend SomethingIDontKnow. Had the idea for awhile, but never got around to write it until now.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged!**

Commander Jane Shepard and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams wandered the scenic walk of the Presidium, hand in hand. They talked and joked about anything and everything that came to mind as they strolled around. When they reached the miniature version of a Mass Relay, Shepard leaned against the guardrail and looked over at the massive lake below them. Ash dropped Jane's hand, still standing in the middle of the walkway, and seemed to stare at some spot below them, an odd look on her face.

Shepard turned when Ashley let go and saw her staring, but when she tried to see what she was looking at, she didn't see anything. Turning back, her head tilted to the side curiously, she asked, "What are you looking at Ash?"

The Chief gestured to the water below them, "They've built themselves quite the lake... wonder if anyone ever drowned in it."

Jane raised an eyebrow at how Ash's tone of voice shook ever so slightly towards the end. Realization suddenly hit and Shepard lips curled up in a smirk.

Ash glanced at the Commander, looked away, then jerked back when she saw the smirk on her girlfriend's face, "What?"

"Ash," Shepard began, "are you afraid of water?"

"Of course not! That would be stupid; I mean who could ever be afraid of water..." Ash trailed off and looked away from Shepard, her face turning red.

Shaking her head, Jane simply leaned out over the railing and watched as the brunette tensed up and clenched her jaw. Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around the Gunnery Chief's waist and pulled her up next to her, "If you're not afraid then let's go for a swim."

Ash looked at her in shock, "You want to go swimming... in the lake...on the Presidium?" At the smile on the Commander's face Ash shook her head, "You are completely and utterly insane, I don't know how you ever got me to go out with you and I am not scared of water!"

Shepard shrugged, "Then let's go!"

Tightening the arm around Ash's waist, Jane picked the Chief up. Ash yelped and practically choked the Commander with the vice-like grip of her arms around her neck, "GOD DAMN IT SHEPARD! IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER TO THAT EDGE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, RECESSITATE YOU, THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Jane raised an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't supposed to take the Lord's name in vain?"

She burrowed her head into the Commander's shoulder, still not relaxing her grip, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN RIGHT NOW!"

A chuckle escaped Shepard as she slowly set Ash back on the ground. When the Chief was safely back on the ground, she nailed Shepard in the shoulder, hard.

"You are such a jerk!"

Rubbing her hurt shoulder, Jane jogged to catch up with the Gunnery Chief, who had stomped off without her. When she came up even with her, Ash refused to look at her, "I'm mad at you."

Shepard nodded, "I know, but" she elbowed Ashley slightly, "I proved I was right."

The Chief snorted and finally looked at Jane, a wry smirk on her face, "You had to almost throw me into a lake to find out I'm afraid of water?"

The Commander shrugged, "Subtlety was never really my thing."

Rolling her eyes, Ash grabbed Jane's hand, lacing their fingers together, "I noticed."

"It's kinda hard to miss," Shepard joked before turning serious, "So why water?"

Ash sighed, "There was a lake not far from the town my family lived in that we would visit. Dad was home on leave so we decided to take a miniature vacation there, mostly we would just camp out and go hiking, but the girls just begged Mom and Dad to rent a boat and go riding. We were out in the boat and I was standing up in the back when Dad turned suddenly and I fell out. I had never learned to swim, never really needed to, and I started to panic. I saw Dad dive in after me and the next thing I knew I woke up on the floor of the boat, coughing up water. I was thirteen when it happened and ever since any large body of water scares the shit out of me."

Shepard nodded somberly before trying to lighten the mood, "At least you're not scared of spiders."

It worked and Ash laughed and bumped her shoulder into Shepard's, "Your going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

"Nope"

At her disbelieving look, Shepard relented, "Ok, maybe a little."

They both laughed and continued their tour of the Presidium in comfortable silence until Jane spoke up, "Hey Ash?"

"Yes Jane?"

Pulling Ash closer, she whispered in her ear, "Wanna go swimming?"

"NO!"

**Please let me know what yall think and any ideas for future stories are always welcomed!**


	3. Marbles

**This started as another drabble that I had wanted to write, but it got a mind of it's own and this is what came out. Has really no basis in the games whatsoever, just how I could see Shepard and Ash act when they are just chilling with nothing to do.**

Shepard relaxed on the old fashion, black futon in her shared apartment in the Wards of the Citadel. Placing her arms behind her head, she propped her feet, which were in old, dirty shoes that were way past their time, on the coffee table, only to hear Ash yell from the bathroom, "Get those nasty shoes off the table!"

Sighing dramatically she pulled her feet back off before getting an idea. After quickly pulling off her shoes, she placed her, now only sock covered, feet back on the table. She laid back and was stretching her arms over her head when something hit her right in the forehead.

"Ow..." She said puzzled as she rubbed the spot where it hit.

After looking around for what hit her, and not finding anything, Shepard shrugged and lay back again, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt something hit her again, but this time she caught a glimpse of brown hair disappear around the corner to the hall. Looking down she saw what had hit her had landed in her lap, a small clear marble.

Holding it in her right hand, she leaned back once again, laying her arms across the back this time, but now she kept her eyes open just enough to see and kept her gazed fixed on the corner.

She didn't have to wait long before the Gunnery Chief peeked around the corner. Just before Ash threw the next item, Shepard whipped her arm and nailed the other Marine right between the eyes. The Chief jerked back in surprise and dropped what she was holding in her left hand.

"Ouch Jane that hurt!"

The Commander couldn't help but laugh at Ash, who was rubbing her forehead, a slight smile on her face, while trying to look menacing at the same time.

Sprawling across the couch, still chuckling, Shepard interjected, "Hey, I only got you once; you hit me twice."

Ashley stopped rubbing where she got hit and stood with her hands on her hips, "I wouldn't have if you didn't put your feet on the table."

Jane pointed at her discarded shoes, "I took my shoes off!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"You only said to get my shoes off the table," Shepard pointed out smiling.

The Chief could only shake her head, "Really skipper? You are such a little kid."

"Maybe, but," the Commander leaned up, "that's not what you were saying last night."

Ashley covered her face with one hand, but couldn't stop the flush that crept up her neck and stained her cheeks, "Oh god Shepard."

Jane smirked, "You did say that. Quite a few times if I remem- Ow!"

She looked over at Ash who was laughing as she rolled another marble around in her hand before looking back at the Commander, "Why did I ever become a girlfriend to a crazy person like you?"

Shepard stood and shrugged, "Cause you love me for it!" With that she leaped forward to grab Ash, but slipped, almost falling as she stepped on whatever the Chief had dropped earlier, which allowed Ash to get away and run, giggling, into the bathroom.

The Commander tried to open the door, but rolled her eyes when it was locked, "And you call me a little kid? I think you are the crazy one."

She could hear Ashley laughing on the other side of the door so she turned to see what she had stepped on. Smiling at what she found, she picked it up and walked back to the bathroom door and spoke through it, "You are the crazy one, but I can help with that!"

"How could you do that?"

Shepard held up her full hand, "I found your marbles!"

**This story is dedicated to my good friend BlackCat12.**

**We both lose our marbles a little more everyday.**

**Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Suggestions for future stories and constructive criticism always welcome!**


	4. I Promise

**This story is more serious than my previous ones, but still has touches of humor here and there. Occurs sometime after Horizon, but before the Suicide Mission in ME2.**

**Written on my friend's, BlackCat12, laptop.**

Shepard walked into the fifth bar she had visited that night on the Citadel. Although all of the others had been a bust, she had a feeling that this was the right one; a slightly nauseous, afraid that she would find what she was looking for feeling.

Once inside, she paused for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the darker lighting. She took the opportunity to look around and noticed that, despite the small and slightly rough looking crowd, the place was clean and well kept. She scanned the people sitting and talking quietly as she wandered to the bar, but didn't see the one she sought. Shepard ordered a beer and sipped it slowly with her back to the bar. She was about to give up and move on the next bar when she noticed a table, and its occupant, in the very back.

The person was laid on the small, round table, head cushioned in the crook of one elbow, with a beer bottle held in the free hand. Even from where she was standing, Shepard knew that she had found the person she had been looking for the last few hours. She slowly worked her way over until she stood next to the, seemingly sleeping, person. She cleared her throat to say something when the person cut her off.

"I am not looking to be cheered up, have a good time, or do something I will regret in the morning even if I can't remember it... Just leave me alone."

Shepard sighed, "What about reconciling with an old friend?"

The person lifted their head, "Shepard?"

"Hey Ash..."

The Operations Chief jerked upright, a scowl on her face, "Don't you have some mission for Cerberus to complete?"

The Commander nodded, "Yes, but," she sat down across from Ash, "it can wait."

Ash still looked skeptical, but sighed and leaned back, balancing on two legs of her chair and took a drink of her beer, "What do you want Shepard?"

Shepard studied the table for a moment before locking her eyes with Ash's, "To say I'm sorry."

The Chief was stunned for a moment before her chair slammed back to all fours, "You're sorry? You were dead for two years, come back working for Cerberus, the group that murdered Admiral Kahoku and his men, in case you forgot, and just waltz back into my life on Horizon like you never left and all you can say is Sorry?"

She chuckled darkly for a moment, "Sorry doesn't quite cut it."

The Commander looked up at the ceiling, "I know... I just..." She sighed and looked at a point just to the side and behind Ash, "I never meant to hurt any of the crew," her blue met Ash's brown, "I truly didn't want to hurt you."

Ash shook her head, "Geez Shepard, you make it really hard to stay mad at you," they shared a small chuckle before she continued on, serious, "Why didn't you tell me you were back? Even a simple 'Hey Ash, just wanted to let you know I'm back from the dead, signed the Commander' would have worked..."

She took a shuddering breath, a single tear running down her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shepard reached out and grasped one of Ash's hands in both hers, "I tried, God did I try. I sent message after message, but they all got stopped by Cerberus, they didn't want news of my being alive getting out too early. Then they wouldn't tell me where you were, so I went to Captain, I mean Councilor Anderson and he told me it was classified..."

She squeezed the Chief's hand when she felt Ash's free hand grip their already intertwined hands, "I practically begged him to tell me where you were, but he refused. When they told me that Horizon was going to be attacked next, and that you were there... I couldn't get there fast enough."

Looking up from where she had been staring at their hands she shared a watery smile with Ash, just noticing that tears were running down her own face. They just looked at each other in silence for a few minutes until Ashley laughed slightly, "Don't we just make a mushy pair."

Shepard laughed as well and nodded, "A very melodramatic and mushy pair."

Ash raised one hand, keeping her other firmly in Shepard's, and ordered two fresh beers. When they arrived they both took a long drink and Ash spoke, "How is the old crew doing? After you... died, we just split up and haven't really kept in touch."

The Commander nodded, "Well Tali went back to the Flotilla..."

**...Time Break...**

A couple of hours, and multiple beers each, later they were hustled out of the bar by the tired bartender. They stood leaning on each other for balance, still laughing about some old story from the original Normandy. When their laughter had died down, Ash stood on her own and turned to Shepard, "I should be getting back to my apartment... Want to walk me?"

The Commander smiled and gripped one of Ash's hands, "Always."

They walked mostly in silence, the only words spoken about how much the Citadel has changed in the past two years. A few minutes of walking later Ash pulled them to a stop and gestured to a door behind her, "This is me..."

Shepard nodded, but didn't release her hand, "Ash, I... Back in the bar you asked me what I wanted and I told you that I wanted to say I'm sorry?"

"Yes, but...

She cut her off, "That wasn't all I wanted to say. I also wanted to tell you that you have every right to hate me," she held up her free hand to stop the Chief from speaking, "to never want to see me again, or to have... moved on, and that if you did I wouldn't blame you. Most of all I wanted to tell you that if even you still don't feel the same... I still love you."

Ashley was speechless. She had forgotten all of the flowery words from poets long gone that she would usually use to articulate how she was feeling. Instead, she enveloped Shepard in a tight hug and spoke the four words that were cycling through her head, "I love you Jane."

They couldn't believe how much they missed this; just being able to hold the other and be held in return. When they pulled apart slightly, Shepard cupped Ash's cheek in her palm, "Come with me Ash."

She shook her head, "You know I can't; I'm still an Alliance Marine."

Before the Commander could speak Ash laid finger across her lips, silencing her, "And no you can't stay here. You have a mission, Jane, A mission to save the galaxy. You can't just abandon it for me, as much as I want you too. You are the only one who can do it."

"Ash..."

"I can't go with, and you can't stay with me, but..." She pulled Shepard into a soft kiss by the front of her shirt. When they broke apart she continued.

"I promise to be here when you get back."

They shared one last, tearful hug before Ash pulled away and entered her apartment, never once breaking eye contact until the door hissed shut.

The Commander returned to the Normandy, ignoring the questioning look from Yeomen Kelly, and took the elevator to her quarters. She sat in the simple office chair and smiled at the small picture of Ash and her sitting at a table and talking in Flux. They were both smiling and leaning towards the other, their hands laced together on the tabletop. Shepard smiled at the memory and how that was one of many pictures Tali had taken that night, she shook her head; they should never have given her a camera.

Smiling, she picked up and traced the edges of the picture, "I will come back to you Ash..."

"I promise."

**Leave a review and let me know what ya'll think!**

**Suggestions always welcome for future stories!**


	5. Country

**This idea came to me when I was riding with some friends and the song My Maria by Brooks and Dunn came on. A day later and this is what came out.**

**Thanks to my friends SomethingIDontKnow and BlackCat12 for inspiring me with random music on the drive home.**

* * *

Shepard sighed as she stepped onto the elevator to take her down to the cargo bay. They were docked at the Citadel to get some upgrades and repairs for the Mako, after a rather unfortunate accident involving lava and Wrex driving. Everyone was taking chance to get off of the ship, everyone except Commander Shepard and Chief Williams.

Shepard had stayed on the ship to finish a stack of reports, and had yet another stressful conversation with the Council, it seemed like their only purpose was to tell her when she did something wrong, which was after every mission. Meanwhile, Ash was making sure everyone's equipment was in order, or that's what she told everyone anyway.

The Commander glared at the gate to the elevator, the tension in her neck and shoulders giving her a headache, _why can't this thing go any faster? Most advance ship in the Alliance Fleet and it has the slowest elevator in the galaxy… go figure._ After what had seemed like an eternity, the elevator stopped and as the gate rolled up a type of music Shepard had never heard before came from the far side of the Cargo Bay.

**My Maria don't you know I've come a long, long way  
I been longin' to see her  
When she's around she takes my blues away  
Sweet Maria the sunlight surely hurts my eyes  
I'm a lonely dreamer on a highway in the skies**

Shepard walked over to Ash who was too busy swaying to the beat coming from the computer on the table and singing to the song to notice her girlfriend come up behind her as she finished cleaning the last assault rifle on the table. The Commander waited until she stood directly behind the Chief before speaking directly in her ear, "What is that?"

Ash jumped, the rifle falling to the table with a clatter. "Jesus Commander you scared me!" She shoved Shepard playfully as one hand covered her still racing heart, "I didn't even hear the elevator come down."

Shepard chuckled, "I noticed. Back to my question," she waved at the still playing computer, "what is that?"

The Chief leaned an elbow on the table, a serious look on her face, and raised one eyebrow, "That, Shepard, is a computer. The human race has had them for centuries now."

They just looked at each other until Shepard spoke, "You just couldn't resist could you?"

A smile spread across Ash's face and she laughed, "No I couldn't, you set yourself up for that one Skipper."

Shepard nodded, "Yeah I did. Let me rephrase, what is that playing on the computer?"

Ash smirked. "Country music," she said simply.

"Country music?"

"Yep."

The Commander sighed, "Why are you listening to country music?"

The Chief shrugged, "I like it. My dad listened to it, said it was from a long time ago when earth was still divided into countries," she smiled at Shepard, "Besides, it's fun to dance to."

By that time the first song had ended, and another had begun.

**Out in the country past the city limit sign  
Well there's a honky tonk near the county line  
The joint starts jumpin' every night when the sun goes down  
They got whiskey, women music & smoke  
It's where all the country folk go to boot scootin' boogie**

Shepard stepped back, "Oh no, I am not dancing to that!"

"Come on Skipper! You danced with me in Flux, and no one is even here." Ash argued.

She shook her head, "That was different; I actually knew how to dance to that music."

Ash looked smug, "I can teach you, and," her expression softened, "you need to relax for a while."

The Commander couldn't argue with that, "Ok, what do I do?"

Trying hard to hide the gleeful look on her face, but failing miserably, Ash started teaching Shepard how to Two-Step. She was a quick learner, but had a tendency to stare at her feet.

The Chief chuckled, "Your feet aren't going to go anywhere without you if you look away Skipper."

Shepard smiled at Ash sheepishly, and kept her blue eyes focused on Ash's brown. The Commander could feel all of the tension in her body draining as they danced around the cargo bay. They lost track of how many songs they danced to, they were only aware of each other as they moved together to the country beat.

Another song came to an end and a slower one took its place. Instinctively they moved closer together, Ash's arms circling the Commanders neck while Shepard's wrapped around her back. Ash rested her head on Shepard's strong shoulder and pulled her closer. As they rocked to the slow tempo they forgot about their all-important mission to save the galaxy, and just reveled in the moment.

**Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow. **

**I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**

The song was coming to a close when Ash lifted her head, one hand cupping Shepard's cheek while the other was on the back of her neck, and just stared into her Skipper's eyes. Without looking away, her thumb stoked the Commander's cheekbone, feeling the soft skin underneath. Pulling her head down, Ash met her in a tender kiss.

One kiss turned into two, then three until a small cough of surprise made them look towards the elevator.

Garrus stood frozen just outside the elevator, his mandibles flaring in embarrassment, "I left something in my locker and came to get it…."

They just watched, still wrapped in each other's arms, as the Turian quickly walked to his locker and pulled out a small data pad then all but ran back to the elevator.

Just before he pressed the button to go up, Ash called out, "Hey Garrus want to learn to dance?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Uh no, thank you." With that he closed the door to the elevator and started to rise.

They waited until the elevator had reached the deck above before breaking apart and starting to laugh.

They had started to quiet down when Ash spoke, "Guess he didn't want to two-step," which sent them into another round of laughter.

When they had finally stopped chuckling, Ash walked over to the table and turned off the music. When she turned, Shepard was right next to her and promptly pushed her back until her back was pressed into the wall. Gathering the Chief's arms in her hands until they were pressed above Ash's head, Shepard practically growled in her ear:

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**The songs used were:**

**My Maria by Brooks and Dunn**

**Boot Scootin' Boogie by Brooks and Dunn**

**I Cross My Heart by George Strait**

**Some good country songs, I'm from Texas what do you expect?**

**Reviews and ideas for future one-shots are deeply appreciated!**


	6. Cookies

**I promised this chapter a long time ago… better late than never right?**

**I dedicate this chapter to GLaDOS-01. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Shepard rolled over in her bed, trying to ignore the prodding on her shoulder and the voice calling her name.

"Commander…"

Pulling the covers over her head, she desperately tried to go back to sleep.

"Shepard…"

Burying her head under a pillow, the Commander smiled when she heard an exasperated sigh. She settled deeper under the blankets and started to fall back asleep, thinking that the person had given up, until a hand jerked away her pillow and a voice yelled right into her ear.

"JANE! GARRUS SET THE CARGO BAY ON FIRE WITH THE MAKO CANNON!"

"What?" Shepard jerked upright in the bed, her short hair sticking out wildly from her head, and sent blankets and pillows flying as she scrambled to get out of the bed. She was thoroughly tangled in the sheets when she registered the other person in the room doubled over with laughter, arms wrapped around her stomach.

Falling back to the bed with a huff, she waited until the laughter had died down before speaking, "Chief… What time is it?"

Ash glanced over at the clock, "0800."

"Why am I awake at 0800 on a Saturday?"

The Chief smiled, "I want to bake cookies."

Shepard just looked at her, "You want to bake cookies… this early in the morning?" At the Chief's nod, the Commander rolled onto her stomach and replaced the pillow over her head, mumbling and grumbling to herself, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on Shepard!" Ash tried to pull the pillow back off, but Shepard hung on stubbornly. Giving up, she placed her hands on her hips and gave an irritated huff. She was on the verge of getting the ice water when a better idea popped in her head. Smiling widely, she crawled over the bed until she was straddling Shepard's hips. Leaning down, she started placing little kisses on the skin exposed by the Commander's tanktop.

Shepard groaned, "That's cheating Ash."

The Chief just smiled and pulled the strap off of one shoulder to expose more skin to her roaming mouth. She lightly scraped her nails down Shepard's cloth covered sides, eliciting a shiver, and spoke between kisses, "If you get up… I'll make it… worth… your while."

Jane rolled over without dislodging Ash and pulled her into a heated kiss. Tongues met and intertwined in a sensual dance with neither one of them gaining the upper hand as one kiss became two, then three. Jane's hands roamed over the women above her before reaching the back of her head and pulled the elastic band holding Ashley's hair back in a messy ponytail out, allowing the soft strands to fall freely about her face.

Ash pulled back, breaking the kiss and leaving them both panting slightly, as the Commander ran fingers through her hair while her other hand gently cupped her face. Leaning into the hand, she covered it with one of her own before pinning it next to the Commander's head. Shepard raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as the same was done to her remaining hand. One corner of the Chief's mouth curved up slightly in a smirk as she leaned back down, bypassing Jane's lips at the last second to nibble on her earlobe before whispering softly in her ear.

"Time to make cookies!"

Then she was gone.

Jane laid in shock for a moment before yelling angrily, "Dammit Ash!"

A laugh from the other side of the apartment was the only reply as Shepard rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After splashing some water on her face, she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. The hair on the back of her head stood straight up, looking like something from an old Japanese Manga. After brushing it failed to tame it completely, she just shrugged and let it be. She passed back through the bedroom, down the hall, crossed the living room and stepped into the kitchen.

Ingredients were already laid across the counter and small kitchen island. Ashley was rummaging through the refrigerator for something as Shepard pulled down a large mixing bowl and searched through the bottom cabinets until she found the hand mixer. With bowl and mixer in hand, she kicked out a stool from beneath the island and plopped down her burden on the countertop before sitting on the wooden stool.

Jane held up the mixer as Ash turned, butter in hand, "You measure everything and I'll mix it."

The brunette shook her head with a smile and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail again, "Fair enough."

The Commander grumbled something under her breath as the Chief walked behind her, a hand ruffling her hair as she passed, "Nice hair by the way."

Shepard batted her hand away with a huff, but said nothing.

Ash chuckled as she began measuring ingredients and tossing them into the bowl for Jane to mix. They worked in silence until all the necessary ingredients were good and mixed and Shepard set the mixer aside. Grabbing a large canister of flour, Ashley slid it across the counter to the Commander to open as she turned to grab something else only to be met with a face full of flour and a smirking Shepard when she faced back around.

Coughing, she furiously rubbed flour from her eyes before glaring at the other woman, "What are you? Twelve?"

Shepard just shrugged and snickered as Ash continued to wipe at her face. Feeling slightly bad, Jane turned to grab a towel only to be hit with a handful of flour as well when she turned back. Calmly, she brushed off as much as she could with the towel before looking at the Chief. Even though Ashley was trying to look stern and serious, Shepard could spot the slight jerk in her shoulders of withheld laughter and the smile that was trying to make itself seen.

Raising one eyebrow, Jane spoke as she rose off her stool, "So that's how it's going to be."

Ash returned the raised eyebrow, "You started it."

Shepard nodded in agreement, "Yeah…. But now I'm going to finish it!"

They both dove for the container of flour at the same time and started a tug of war for the canister with flour flying in every direction. The tug of war quickly morphed into a wrestling match with them rolling around on the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. Shepard shoved Ash up and off of her, sending her skidding across the flour slicked floor, and quickly pounced on her, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the center island.

Looking up, she spied the forgotten flour jar and, with a gleeful smile, quickly grabbed it. Ashley's eyes widened and stopped struggling as Jane held the container menacingly over her head.

"Oh no no no no! Don't you dare Shepard!"

The Commander's smile widened even further, verging on being creepy, "And why not? I haven't gotten revenge for earlier yet."

"V-Violence is n-never the answer Skipper!" Ash stuttered out as the other woman teased her by barely tipping the jar, a small amount raining on the Chief's face.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "I thought violence was always the answer for Marines?"

She shook her head hard, trying to think of a way out, "You know that old saying 'Spare the rod…?"

"Spoil the child?" Jane finished.

"Yeah that one…" Ash said, a plan forming in her mind, "It's a saying for just this situation!"

The Commander seemed to consider it, "… No, I don't think it is."

Ashley sighed, "You gave me no choice Commander."

Jane had a brief moment to look puzzled before the Chief's hands buried themselves beneath her arms, tickling her relentlessly. Instinctively, her arms clamped down and she lost her grip on the jar, narrowly missing Ash's head, as their positions were reversed.

Shepard could do nothing but laugh at the tickle torture, "Ahaha! Ash st-ahaha! Stop! Please! Hahaha!"

Finally, Ash relented with a giggle as Jane struggled to catch her breath beneath her. Shepard's hand rested comfortably on the Chief's hips and a smirk spread across her lips as she noticed Ashley staring at her chest. Rubbing small circles with her thumbs, she chuckled as she asked a question, but it fell on deaf ears.

At the Commander's laugh, Ash jerked her eyes up, "Huh, what did you say?"

Shepard laughed again before repeating, "Like what you see?"

A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she realized she had been caught and she looked away from the Commander's smug gaze. Instead, she focused on her hands as she brushed them down Jane's sides and slipped just beneath the hem of her tank top.

Another chuckle caught in Shepard's throat as Ash's eyes met hers and visibly darkened as she spoke, "Yes."

Unconsciously, Shepard leaned up to meet the descending Chief, but pulled back at the last second, "What about the cookies?"

Ashley sighed dramatically, "Shut up and kiss me!"

Both leaned back in eagerly, so close to touching when a startled exclamation shattered the moment.

"By the Goddess! I-I am so sorry I should have called out or… What happened in here?"

Ash had thrown herself off of the Commander and sat with her back to the cabinet, her cheeks and the tip of her ears burning bright red, "We were making cookies! Right Shepard?"

Liara and Ash both looked to the Commander, who had been cursing under angrily under her breath and thumping her head on the floor. Realizing she was being watched, she quickly leaned up, "Uhh yeah… Making cookies."

The Asari nodded slowly and gestured at the floury mess, "Is this a human custom when baking sweets?"

Ash and Shepard answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

They glanced at each other.

"Yes."

"No."

Jane shook her head and turned to Liara, "How did you get in here?"

"Tali hacked the door lock and let me in. It was rather odd actually."

"The part about breaking into our apartment or Tali?" Ash asked.

"Tali." Liara said, a speculative look on her face.

"When I arrived she was fidgeting outside the door, arguing with herself about something. I asked if she was here to see the Commander and she seemed really happy to see me and started talking really fast about how she needed to give Shepard a report on the Normandy's systems. She asked if I could give the report to you for her."

She held up a datapad and set it on the island counter.

Shepard nodded slowly, "Right… Why didn't she bring it to me herself since she was already here?"

Liara shrugged, "When I asked she muttered something about whip cream and quickly walked off after opening the door.

"Ah right…" Ash said before turning a glare on the Commander and socking her in the arm, "You said she didn't see anything!"

Jane rubbed her arm sheepishly, "I said she probably didn't see anything."

The Chief raised her hand to hit Shepard again when Liara quickly cut in, "I should be going. Sorry for… interrupting."

Jane and Ash shared a mischievous look before turning back to the Asari with wide grins.

"Sure you don't want to stay for cookies?"

"Yeah," Ash added, "It will be fun."

Liara started to back away slowly, "N-n-no thank you."

Shepard glanced at the flour container and saw Ash follow her gaze.

"Get her!"

****Time Break****

"Hey Jane?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"How long do you think she is going to keep us suspended upside down?"

Shepard thought for a moment, "Probably until she gets all the flour out of her…"

A yell from the bathroom cut off the last of her reply, "By the Goddess Shepard this is worse than the sand on Virmire!"

Ash sighed, "We are going to be here for a while."

* * *

**I went back and read all of the reviews I have gotten and it made me feel really rotten for taking this long. I will be continuing this and will start with the awesome ideas ya'll have let for me.**

**To any of the reviewers I have not personally thanked and to all of the people who have Alerted and Favorited, thank you.**

**Let me know how I did!**

**Blackcat12, your turn.**


End file.
